


翻译Steve Balsamo FB网志一则

by EugeneHunter



Series: 节制的离别 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Zueve - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneHunter/pseuds/EugeneHunter
Summary: 1996年JCS犹耶演员RPS





	翻译Steve Balsamo FB网志一则

虽然这篇网志翻译的极其不成熟，但尚且还算说得过去。由于他的粉丝想翻到这篇藏在时间尘埃里的网志还是有些困难的，便稍作完善，存放在这里以记录。

Steve Balsamo  
2012年5月21日11:30.

大伙好呀(Hiya all)，

昨天我们录完了新专辑，我很喜欢这次的歌，说不激动是假的！同时，最近发生了几件很奇怪的事/巧合。就在专辑完成的最后一天，也就是昨天，我们真的有见到真的鬼！当时是有8位女孩在拉提琴，其中有一位女孩一直不停的说：“这里太冷了”。然后我们就给每个人拍了一张照片，就在这个女孩身后，显现了一大缕白色鬼魂（a very large,wispy white ghost）。我们讨论了一番，决定给他起名字叫卡特（Carter），并送上了感谢（give him a thank you on the record as well）！

前天画画的时候，我听到外面在放《客西马尼》，突然不知道怎的……有一种情绪撞击了我，然后我就一下子趴在地上哭的像个孩子一样（cried like a baby）。真的！随后没多久，眼泪还没干呢，我就接到了一个找祖宾.瓦拉的电话，可惜我也不知道怎么联系到他，虽然1997年的时候基本上他们都是通过我找瓦拉先生的(笑)。想起当时剧院工作人员和我讲，就在我唱《客西马尼》的时候，祖宾大师(vocal master)在后台……非常的投入。事实上，是几近崩溃的哭泣，他当时非常的进入角色，是第二棒的美丽接吻对象（Beautiful Kisser.Second only to Anna Jane Casey who is the best），绝对的才华横溢（talented）。我从他那里学到了非常多，尤其是如何小酌一杯。（笑）

这让我想起来，当年祖宾照旧在剧院附近的酒吧等我，也是最后一次。我很快洗完澡冲过去时，正碰上一个中国粉丝给他送礼物，一瓶蛇酒。很漂亮的长发姑娘，明显有点紧张而语无伦次，我还是第一次见到祖宾主动说签名！我那个签名还是用三场酒买回来的……之后，祖宾就说我们找个地方去尝尝它，然后就去了一个之前没去过的比较偏僻的酒吧，我们基本去遍了附近的酒吧。由于我……低估了酒的度数，并不记得最后具体做了/说了什么，祖宾对此讳莫如深。唯一记得的是，由于过于偏僻，我们最后错过了末班车，还打不上出租，走了大半夜走回宾馆的！

几天前去看《悲喜交家》（Fun Home）的时候，还路过了那家酒吧（译注：那家酒吧其实离得非常远，很难实现“路过”）。老板做了一个和那瓶酒很像的仿品，摆在了他的收藏展柜里，瓶子里甚至还贴着当时我和祖宾的合影，旁边立了个牌子简短的介绍了一下犹耶（Jusus）什么的。看照片我才知道当时我醉得多厉害！像克拉肯一样……很遗憾的是那天瓦拉先生没有上台，他就坐在我后方几排，我想他应该没有看到我，看他和别人聊得很开心，我便没有上前打招呼。

可能在你们看来这几件事是毫无联系的，但是我认为这其中肯定有什么神秘的磁场在牵引着彼此。就在昨天晚上，我家那个年代久远的早就跑不动的钟表，它自己突然又开始走针了！

今日引用：

当众多巧合接连撞在一起时，就不再是单纯的巧合。——瓦拉先生酒后箴言。

2018.05.18 译

补档：

“今天，有那么一瞬间，我以为，我是你。瓦拉先生，你可知，我见过最美的景象是你早晨睁眼的瞬间。直到今天，往事如烟(All Those Years Ago)，祖宝(Zubes)，我在镜子前又触碰到了这世间最美的双眸。你肯定不会知道，我该死的想念你。”

当然，这话只是史蒂夫本人的喃喃自语，并未真的写在网志内，但我认为还是很有必要列出来的。至于缘何知晓，要得益于某些和法术有关的东西，在此不便细说。

2019.04.01 记

**Author's Note:**

> 英文部分引于史蒂夫推特和访谈  
11月30日是祖宾生日


End file.
